


Have a seat

by PixieStix



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieStix/pseuds/PixieStix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyrion and his favourite sibling talk. However, they say more than they wanted to and a moment is shared.A quick little drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have a seat

 

Tyrion Lannister was having a bitter night. The air had an unusual bitter chill to it, the wine left a coppery tang on his tongue and his dear sweet father had just left his chambers after pleasantly reminding of his upcoming marriage to the Stark girl - and there was the most bitter bite to the fruit really. The Stark **girl**. Just a child, a broken, scared one at that. He sighed and rubbed at his face wearily, he missed his nose. It hadn't been much before, but at least it had been whole. The thought tickled him and he found himself chuckling, albeit a bit hysterically.

_"They say only mad men laugh for no reason , if that's the case I shall ask the good Maester to prepare a straight jacket for you",_ a voice called from the door of his chamber.

Tyrion did not have to look to know to whom it belonged.

_"What is it you want Jaime?",_ he sighed.

_"Can a man not simply visit his brother as to inquire about the state of his mental health?"_ , Jaime grinned.

Tyrion snorted, _"You always did love the sound of your own voice a little too much brother"._

But Tyrion was glad he was here none the less. In times as dire as these, the imp felt Jaime was the only one he could truly confide in.

_"Iv'e heard about father's latest scheme",_ Jaime confessed, pouring himself a goblet of wine and settling into the armchair opposite Tyrion.

_"Ah, then no doubt you've come to congratulate me !",_ Tyrion said, with false, mocking merriment in his tone.

Jaime could here the anger in his brothers voice and the words that next tumbled out of his mouth were weak and hollow, even to his own ears;

_"Perhaps it will not be so bad",_ the kingslayer murmured _._

_"Oh yes, perhaps it will be like my first marriage, we all know what a rounding success that was!" ,_ Tyrion yelled at his brother, his voice was horse and thick with emotion at the memory of his Tysha and it made him wince.

After a moment of silence, Tyrion turned to face his brother and saw that he was sitting very still, his eyes trained on the fire place in front of them. When he finally did speak, Jaime's voice was quiet and stiff;

_"Brother, that night...I couldn't...I didn't - I..." ,_ He looked up at Tyrion then and the imp saw the apology Jaime was so desperately trying to convey in his eyes.

Tyrion gave an almost indiscernible nod of his head and the two turned back to stare into the fireplace, bad memories once again forgotten.

Tyrion suddenly smirked, _"You know brother, I do believe that is the first time Iv'e ever seen you at a loss for words"._

Jaime chuckled heartily and then the pair lapsed into silence, each lost in their thoughts for a moment. Jaime, the first to break out of his trance, said,

" _She is quite the beauty mind you"._

Tyrion bristled at the mention of Sansa, " _She's a child, barely flowered!" ._

_"Ah, but not forever brother. Just think of the lady she'll grow into."_ He said, draining his cup and setting it down.

_"She's just a shell Jaime, she barely speaks but to offer a yes m'lord or the ocassional bloody sigh."_

_"Tyrion",_ Jaime stood and stared down at his brother, _"if anyone can coax that girl's spirit back it's someone like you"_

The kingslayer made his way across the chamber.

_"What an imp you mean? - "_ Tyrion began, but stopped abruptly when the only answer he got was the echoing thud of the door closing.

Alone once again, Tyrion tried to imagine a life with Sansa Stark as his wife. It made his head hurt, so gulping down the last dregs of wine, he made his way over to the bed to fall into, what was hopefully, a dreamless sleep.

 

 


End file.
